earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:And the nominees are...
The deadline has passed and we've got several entries to choose from in the categories of Best New Character Page, Best New Story, and Best Guild Page. The winners in each category will receive 25 gold in-game. Please offer your feedback for your favorites! Character Pages *Chompgnash Skullcrush *Macbano *Lauora Stories *The Stilwell Girl *Snake in the Grass *Put One Under Your Pillow *Saddle Sore *Tales of Mort6 Guilds *Alea Iacta Est (Only entrant. Likely winner by default.) --Stamp 12:07, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :► My vote for "Best New Story" goes to Saddle Sore. :: • Gospel Lightfaith 14:47, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :That's cool, but we've already got the winners up in the News page. - Chompgnash, Put One Under Your Pillow, and Alea Iacta Est. I posted for input yesterday in the hopes of getting an announcement today. I probably should have been clearer about that. Regardless, I'm of a mind to give additional prize money to the other folks who added pages (maybe 10g each). ::--Stamp 14:52, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::► Also announced on the ER forums so it looks like the decisions are final. That'll teach me to have a day out of the office, working in the field! --Tai 15:14, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::► Not really your fault, Tai, so much as a case of bad communication and overeagerness to post some results on my part. I'll work on improving that. --Stamp 15:55, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::: ► Seeing as how I don't really visit the Official WoW Forums often at all anymore, it's not the best place for me, personally, to keep track of things like this. A better idea would have been to send out an e-mail or something saying that the Nominees were up (at least for moderator staff). I'd recommend in the future that such "polling" inquiries stay posted for about a week before a decision is made final, that way everyone has a chance to put forth their input and it fits with people's schedules, yanno? Just my two cents... ^_^ :::: • Gospel Lightfaith 20:03, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :::: ► As I said, I should have done a better job of communicating. I don't think there is ANY reason to take a week to make a decision on a handful of entries. In this case, the best character page was fairly obvious (it was the most complete), the best guild page was blatantly clear (it was the only one), so our only real point of discussion would have been the stories. That said: If I had staggered the announcements over a few days - best new guild page today, best character page tomorrow - that would have given us a few days to hash out the best story. I totally own that I didn't handle this in the best way possible this time. Hopefully, next time will go smoother. :::: • --Stamp 20:13, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Woopah, sneezed and missed it. My bad. Thanks for organising it though, Stamp. If you'd like some coin, lemme know. My finances are oh-so liquid. --Krelle 23:41, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: ► Aww... I'm not trying to nag or get on to you, Stamp, you did what you thought you had to do for the sake of the site, and that's cool. ^_^ I'm just tossing out my thoughts on how communication could be utilized on the next go 'round. I'd honestly like to see more communication between the Wiki Mods (my e-mail has been ominously silent concerning the Wiki), but that's another discussion for a different thread. ^_^ :::::: • Gospel Lightfaith 14:10, 20 June 2007 (UTC)